


Family league

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: DC - Fandom, DCEU, Justice League - All Media Types, comics - Fandom
Genre: Since many of them have like 1 sec of screen time, okay, this is a mix of all medias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone who had lost his mother and hasn't seen his biological father in years,Barry had quite a big family .First,he had been raised by Joe,who was probably the best father in the world.Second,as soon as he had accepted to join the league,he thought he would make friends .He actually ended up with three new dads,a new mom,and a new brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Morgan !  
> Happy B-Day!
> 
>  
> 
> Note that this is a mix of different media,but located in the DCEU.

All the news he had seen about Batman suddenly seemed stupid to him.The guy who would beat up criminals and appear as a well,bat,was quite good person .Somehow he knew what young people would like.This confused Barry a lot ,until he remembered something :One ,his actual identity ,Bruce Wayne ,had become an orphan around the same age as he had lost his mom.Two,Batman used to have a sidekick,just a few years younger than him and Victor ,who hadn't been seen in a while...it suddenly made sense why he insisted that they should always be with someone else .

"It's also important that you know how to go against someone hand to hand .You never know when your powers might not work "He had firmly said 

"So you mean it can be quite handy?"

He was also one of his few team mates that wouldn't roll his eyes at him whenever he came up with some sort of speed pun.  
Still,the best thing Bruce had done for him,was allowing him to use his lab.That place could rival the government's place.And being honest,staying in Wayne Manor was quite fun.For example,he could play fetch with Ace (who he suspected to be Batdog )He was pretty glad that he had been recruited .


	2. Diana

She had a quite hard time understanding that Barry hadn't had a mom for a long time .For what he understood ,Amazons were a tribe of female warriors who didn't have men amongst them (he didn't want to ask what did they do when they had sons,or how did they even had children ).She'd decided to act like his mom...in her own way.

The first thing she did was try to train him on how to use a sword.It was pretty hard to convince her that speedsters don't need to sword fight .Then,as she had read on American magazines (she swore she was interested in such vain things that exploit women,but where else would she find something like that?) "It's not good for young ones to eat large amounts of sugar (that's how she viewed most of the team,specially Victor and him) as it might lead to dangerous blood illnesses"The magazine also adviced to reduce time for 'children' watching tv or being near electronics in general (that nearly killed both of them ).It took them a lot to convince her that they were old enough that that wouldn't affect them .  
When it came to relationship advices,they decided that maybe they shouldn't ask her .


	3. Arthur

When you looked at the guy,you'd probably only see Khal Drogo ,the guy from Game of Thrones,but with tattoos and different hair .He also could act a bit harsh ,but if you got to know him,he was also quite a great guy.He was quite nice with people (except for that time with Bruce,but he didn't know exactly what had happened ),specially with children ,and fish .

Victor didn't really like to be close to water,as he was afraid that something on him could get damaged,which made lots of sense .Barry had never really paid attention to what was under the sea,as he been busier running on it .

But as they became more close with Arthur (the guy had a surprisingly common name ),they started to enjoy marine life .Sea creatures like sharks could be incredibly sweet ,which was much of a surprise .

He was also better for relationship advices .When Barry had mentioned Iris,he told him that it would be better to confess his feelings ,that it wasn't good to hide them .  
"When my son died "he had told him "I decided to hide my grief.You can ask Bruce how well that went "

He'd lost a kid?Damn,everyone in the league had lost someone ...


	4. Victor

Turns out they had more in common besides age .Victor too had lost his mom,in the accident that made him a hero .They also had quite a thing for food ,and would make bets on who could eat more (that's exactly why Diana ended up looking for the magazines )

He realized that playing any videogame against Victor would result on loss,no matter how fast he could think .  
"BOOYA!Third time I win in Mario Kart !"He said as his avatar crossed the finish line .Barry grunted   
"I'm the fastest man alive and I loose at this ?"   
It took him a while to get used to it.After all,Victor had a genius IQ ,and was an expert in computers .And also possibly one of the few people who could eat as much as he could.

Still it was great .Barry had always wanted a sibling (and no Iris definitely didn't count )


	5. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altho Alfred isn't part of the league ,who am I kidding ,I needed to add him.

If there was someone better than Bruce to take care of kids,it was Alfred .He had practically raised the Dark Knight by himself after that tragic night .That and he also helped him to fight crime 

He seemed to know more about young people than everyone else on the mansion.He kept everything they liked to eat on an easy place to reach .He would also use his special powers (sarcasm.That was it )whenever it was needed ,which meant most of the times .

"As I told Master Wayne before ,sometimes young people need to be given more rest "he had said after one particular rough trainment "But don't worry,you two aren't the first kids I've had to make sure don't pass out at the manor .I'll go draw you a bath "

Five minutes later,Alfred came back with two drawings of a bath


End file.
